Those Thoughts I Can't Deny
by Taiinsukonku
Summary: But his tears still disturbed Asa. It made his start to feel terrible, start to feel as if he should do something. Asagabe
1. You Wouldn't Want to Know

He was stressed out. He was looking to another failing year at Bloor's. He was starting to get the impression he wouldn't ever leave. Asa really never could imagine life outside of Bloor's. When he would wake in a completely different environment from the academy everyday. The thought made him shutter a bit. So, as he pranced down the halls, he wasn't in the best mood.

He saw Gabriel running recklessly through the halls. He stopped, opened his mouth to say something, like 'slow down' or 'stop running', but he didn't consider his timing and Gabriel speed. Gabriel ended up knocking into Asa; Silk's eyes were covered with his hands, so he had not noticed Asa.

When the endowed did look up, his eyes seem to scream with pain and bullets of tears exploded from them. Asa blinked, confused at what had upset Gabriel, and he couldn't deny that he cared. _Honestly_ cared.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his concern sneaking into his voice. Gabriel's responses made no sense once so ever. They were worthless words of gibberish. 

Asa leaned closer to see if he could hear Gabriel better. He didn't feel completely comfortable with Gabriel sobbing helplessly in front of him. "Hey… what's wrong?" And once again, his emotions crept into his voice.

The beast was able to notice how Gabriel was slowly trying to regain himself. But his tears still disturbed Asa. It made his start to feel terrible, start to feel as if he should do something. Like he _could _do something. "Com'on, stop crying!" He lashed out, pulling away from Gabriel.

He was able to stuff out a "sorry" but it was hardly audible. He moved his hand to cover his face, as to hide the tears.

Asa watched in silence for a moment. Every time Gabriel's shoulders shuttered ever-so-slightly, every time he made that disgusting noise of snorting snot, thorns stabbed Asa's chest. He finally could take any of it at all. "Okay! What's with the waterworks, Silk?" He uttered.

He watched Gabriel remove his hand from his face; he looked like he was straining for calmness. "Who… who do you love?"

Eyes wide, Asa was forced to take a step backwards. Why was that important? Asa couldn't just come out and bluntly announce that kind of secret.

"_What?"_ Was all he was able to come up with.

Gabriel's eyes swirled with some strange emotion Asa couldn't quite understand. "You love someone! I felt it! WHO?"

Asa thought for a second of telling him, "You—" He thought better of it. "You wouldn't want to know." 

His mind in a panic, all he was able to do was move to walk passed Gabriel and hurry to the coat room, feeling terrible as he heard a whimper escape from behind him.

**a/n: You probably should read "Sleeping Dogs Won't Lay" if you read this. It's the same story from a different POV. Soon after I'm finished with this, I plan on making a spin-off story (: So, Read and Review and I'll be destined to bring you more. Comments keep me writing!**


	2. the Note

Asa finally got to the coat room, slightly winded from his fast pace. He reached for his cape and felt there was something wrong. He wasn't quite sure what, however. Maybe someone had knocked it off and it was different. Asa just knew, _something _was different. He didn't let it bother him, taking it and putting it on.

Forcefully, he had to think about Gabriel. He now had a problem on his hands. There was a chance Gabriel had a clue of Asa's darkest feelings. Feelings Asa hadn't really been able to understand. He keep coming back to those thoughts through out the day until he saw Gabriel again.

Sitting alone in the King's Room, isolated from the rest of his companions. 

Asa didn't hesitate to take the vacant seat next to Gabriel. He noticed had Gabriel shifted slightly when Asa sat down. He sighed and quickly reached for a blank page of something, grabbing a pen with the unoccupied hand. He quickly and sloppily wrote the words "are you alright?" and folded it in half, casually sliding the piece of paper to Gabriel.

He pretended to look away, but he could tell what the other endowed was doing. His gray eyes were probably gazing at it with fear and curiosity. Finally, Asa heard friction of paper against the underside of the table.

He heard the scratching of a pen and the slide of paper. Asa then looked back to the table, and read the letter.

_No. But I rather not talk about it._

Asa let out a slight sigh, thinking what he had thought was the problem. If his theory was true, Gabriel's angst was because of him. And he told Gabriel "I feel responsible."

He slid the note back to the brown-haired boy, who seemed to be oblivious to the letter. Asa moved his foot to poke Gabriel's leg to get his attention. It worked.

Gabriel's expression said something that was unreadable. He then tapped his pen in thought. Asa took back the note, having something come to mind.

_You know I love you, don't you?_ he had started to write, and then thought better of it. He shouldn't be the first to crumble. He violently scratched it out, making sure it was illegible. He decided on the sentence "how do you know I love someone?" Once he passed the note, and Gabriel had read it, he started to write something long.

When Asa finally got it back, it said:

_Well, I had this feeling you were up to no good… so, I snuck into your coat room and had a look around, putting on your cloak. And… I felt… so strong emotions. Love was the strongest. It was very painful, though…_

Asa felt sort of exposed. He quickly scribbled the question that he had been dieing for an answer for.

_You don't know who?_

_No._

He gave a grunting noise is surprise. He was about to give him self away a few minutes ago, when he was certain Gabriel knew about his secret. There was a chance Gabriel was just straight out lying. But Asa didn't—or wouldn't—believe that. He tried to think of a good way to word what he wanted to say.

_Do you love someone?_

The question appeared to have troubled Gabriel. When Asa got the note back it said "I don't know". 

_I don't know. _That's not a yes or a no. So, if he's not sure, he could be questioning his feelings. Let's rephrase the question.

_So, you're having doubts? Do you _like _someone?_

He responded more effectively this time. 

_I might._

Asa nodded to himself, alright, so far so good. The front side of the paper was getting full, so he swiftly flopped it to the blank side. He asked if they were in the room.

_Yes._

Asa asked _Who?_

_I can't tell you_ Was what came back.

So, they had to play a little game now.

_Then we'll play the guessing game… Are they twin._

_No. _(Asa imagined this said with much disdain and dislike)

He tried to limit the selection to a few.

_Can they change?_

When he gave it to Gabriel, he got no respond. The paper came back with no new words on it.

And this question was probably a mistake. But it had sealed the deal, nevertheless.

_Guess you don't like that question. Alright. Are they a girl or boy?_

And the other endowed seemed to be outraged. He vengefully destroyed the note in he palms, and smashed it hard into the table. He abruptly got to his feet and stomped out of the room, causing a big scene. Asa looked around; he was getting a lot of glances.

"What was that about?" Emma asked him.

Asa opened his mouth and then closed it, grabbed the note and put it in his pocket. He couldn't just leave Gabriel distressed. "I've got to go," He said, standing up suddenly and briskly walking out the door. The back of his neck tingled as he realized how late it was getting. He remembered what today was. It was the shortest day of the year. He quickened his pace, catching sight of Gabriel, supporting himself on a wall.


	3. Say It's True Say You Like Me

Asa stealthy waltz up to Gabriel, but the boy seemed oblivious for the moment. He let his own muscles support him and let go of the wall. Just then, Asa reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Gabriel yelped in objection, thrashing to see who had grabbed him. His expression was wiped away as he noticed it was Asa. His face turned to a very sad, depressed look. 

Asa inhaled, getting the strength to say it finally: "Are they in this room?"

Gabriel's face immediately went into flames, blushing madly. It only brought a smile onto Asa's face. Gabriel pulled his wrist away, and Asa let him do so.

"Why do you care? I men, I wouldn't want to know who you love, so why would you want to know who I like?" Gabriel mumbled quickly, seeming sort of enraged and abashed. His gray gaze was locked on the floor.

"Don't be so naïve, Silk," Asa stated, rolling his eyes around. His entire body tingled, and he remembered again what was soon. He had to know soon. He wanted to know _now._ "Can you come with me for a few?" Asa inquired and lifted up his hand for Gabriel to grab (praying he would). And Gabriel's gray eyes finally traveled up far enough to see Asa's offering hand.

Gabriel seemed to cautiously reach for Asa, his hand trembling as Asa held onto Gabriel's hand. Asa shuttered, knowing he didn't have much time. He then broke out into a run, feeling Gabriel stumbled at the rush.

They were able to get outside in a good amount of time.

Gabriel took a good look around as Asa slowed down. "It's almost dusk…" He breathed.

Asa nodded and squeezed Gabriel's hand, praying that Gabriel wouldn't be terrified of what was about to happen. Praying he would be accepted. He felt Gabriel's grip loosen on his hand, but he was afraid to let go, as if it meant he had to let go forever.

"You've seemed me before at dark…" Asa mumbled, finally being able to let go of Gabriel's hand. Asa walked forward, took in a deep breath. Hopefully, he could come back without hesitation. He proceeded to walk until he knew he was not visible. 

His time was running thin as he had to quickly disrobe. He sat down and looked up to the sky, his body shivering suddenly. Slowly, his bones cracked, his skin started to grow layers of fur, his face became longer, teeth sharper. He had finally turned into the beast he was. He paced a little, trying to get the guts to show his face to Gabriel.

He finally started towards the exit of the trees. As he walked, he stepped recklessly, which he wasn't quite use to. He stepped closer to the clearing and then paused. He hoped this wasn't a mistake. And then he advanced. He slowly walked over to Gabriel and lay down in front of the endowed. He let out small whimper, fearful of what Gabriel might do next.

And he would be a liar if he said he wasn't surprised. Gabriel came crashing to his knees and gave Asa's neck a large huge.

"It's you!" Gabriel cried, burying his face into Asa's shoulders, so his next words where difficult to understand. "I like you!"

Asa's lips tugged a smile as he slowly gave Gabriel a friendly like on his arm.

Gabriel silently sobbed for a few moments into Asa's pelt. He slowly pulled away, and stroked Asa between his ears. And it was enough to make his tail wag.

**A/N: Yaay. C: Wow, wrote it all in one day! Haha, yeah. Expect the continuation (Called "Who Has to Know?") to come soon! Let's hope it's successful (: Read and Review, please! Toodle**

_-Taiin Sukonku_


End file.
